


Harsh! Saint Cry!!

by lextenou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru remember their past. How does it affect their future? Set just after the SuperS special.</p><p>Inspired by the song "Harsh! Saint Cry!!" from the 2002 SailorMoon Musical "Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady (Kaiteiban) - Wakusei Nemesis no Nazo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh! Saint Cry!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily influenced by watching too much Myu. If you have not discovered the Myu, many of the fansubs have been uploaded to Youtube. 
> 
> Inspiration and thanks to: Sera Myu, Takagi Nao, Ogata Megumi, and my beta readers Jeni, Nepy and Violet. Also thanks go out to Kate for spotting a mistake.
> 
> "La petit mort" is slang for an orgasm. "Ohayo" means "Good morning" but also literally means "It's early". Other phrases used have been frequently used in anime fic and translations are not provided as context should be sufficient. 
> 
> Story originally written circa 2004.

You're mine.

Sometimes I still have a hard time believing it. I just...why me?

I love you so much...I can't tell you how much I truly love you. You've made me whole again. I am a full senshi because you are with me.

Did I ever tell you that I used to dream of you? Not normal dreams either. I'd go through full days of our former lives. Starting with us together, naked in bed. I'd have my arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you tight against me. You'd turn and smile sleepily at me. I'd kiss you and we'd begin our day after we had properly greeted each other. We'd go about our business...the only parts I remember vividly are the ones with you. All of them.

I remember watching you dress, this one time. It was for some sort of get together we were supposed to go to that night. I was just sitting on the bed, watching you as you slowly smoothed stockings over your long, supple legs. I wished fervently to be those stockings at that moment. Your hands caressed and formed the stockings as you looked up at me through your hooded eyes. You smiled...but not your normal seductive smile. There was something in your eyes...it was frightening and thrilling all at once. You straightened up, running your hands over your body. Your knee remained cocked outward, exposing your panties to my hungry gaze. I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your stocking clad knee. I looked up at you, knowing you could see the desire flaring in my eyes.

You ran your hand over my chin, a smile growing on your face as you pulled your hand away.

"Come now, Haruka. We mustn't be late." You leaned down, close to my face, just barely a breath away from kissing me. "Then we'll get back here far too late to do...anything."

I don't think I've ever matched the speed with which I got dressed then, in a car or out of it.

I remember watching over you when you were sick. You got so sick...I was scared I was going to lose you. You smiled gently at me and told me I should know better...and I did. You've always been too damn stubborn to die quickly. Pain in my ass...

But then there was that time...we were having dinner in our room and you just tilted your head and looked at me strangely...you had a knowing look that unnerved me. When I first met you, that's how you looked at me. That look is how I knew you were the Neptune of my dreams. In my dreams, though, you just said that you knew that someday I would look back on this and understand it all. I didn't understand it then...but just like you said, now I do.

I'm a senshi because you are with me. Without you, I'd fail. I'm not strong enough without you.

I know I haven't told you nearly as much as I should. Or as much as I want to...I'm sorry for that. I love you, Michiru.

Remember how you sacrificed yourself for me? Don't even give me that "which time" look...I know you know which time I'm talking about.

I was lost...you were gone. How was I supposed to be able to continue without you? You had so quickly become my life...

I don't remember much else beyond the searing pain from that damn gun. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt knowing you were gone. You were so strong...so devoted....I didn't get it though.

I guess I'm just an idiot. I didn't understand why you had sacrificed yourself.

You're...you're just you, I suppose. I don't get it, Michiru. You were trying your damnedest to convince me that you couldn't possibly get involved with me...you couldn't ever consider a relationship. Then you gave yourself...for _me_... How could I be expected to understand? Did you?

I know it was just...actually, I don't know. It was so confusing.

We didn't really talk much after that, did we?

Not until later...We knew we needed to talk. We knew we needed to just...get away.

Remember what we did that summer? Remember the cabin? It was nice to be in the country. I remember how you pranced around in those little jean shorts. You realize how crazy that made me? Do you? I was...god, Michiru, you made me insane with lust.

I craved you then.

It didn't help that I was still having the dreams.

Remember that?

\---

Haruka ran a hand through her hair, exhaling in frustration. If Michiru pranced about in those damned jean shorts again, she'd...she'd...she'd do nothing, just like she had been.

"You're pathetic. Can't even tell her..." Haruka couldn't even finish her sentence. She was in deep.

It had started with the dreams. Haruka had been having them for years...always the same. They always had her and Michiru. It wasn't until after puberty that she began having the dreams with the...interesting content. How her brain was able to come up with all those ecchi things was...insane.

The dreams had insured that she couldn't have anything more than the most casual of sex, and that not often. She usually resorted to her hand or her Pocket Rocket. She _had_ debated about getting the Hello Kitty, but that had just seemed too odd to use on herself. Though as a conversation piece, it was priceless...

Haruka stared at herself hard in the mirror. Her nose was too small, her hair was messy, and her eyes were far too large. She sighed.

"I really don't understand what they're seeing." Haruka ran her hand through her hair again. "Oh well."

She left the bathroom and entered her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, throwing an arm over her eyes. She stilled. Someone was moving around in the doorway. Muffled laughter told her it was Michiru. She remained tense, though visibly she appeared relaxed.

"Ara, Haruka, is that an invitation?" The coy flirtation in Michiru's voice would have startled Haruka had she not grown used to hearing it. It was almost as though Michiru delighted in torturing Haruka with what she couldn't have.

"Unh...Let me relax in peace."

Haruka prayed that Michiru would ignore her plea.

"Oh, so you don't want to see me in this outfit that I put on especially for you?"

Behind her arm, Haruka's eyes bulged. She took a deep breath to calm herself and raised her arm slightly. She could feel the beginnings of a nosebleed as she stared at Michiru.

A loose shirt that was too transparent to be called white was over a tightly laced white corset top. The soft pink of Michiru's skin positively glowed as her breasts were pushed and formed by the corset. Haruka tore her eyes reluctantly away from the succulent flesh displayed before her.

Her gaze was then captured by Michiru's legs. They remained mostly covered...which did not detract from their attractiveness in the least. The skirt stopped just below the knee, allowing Haruka merely a glimpse of the length of Michiru's legs. Her brain supplied her with an image of Michiru in her fuku and Haruka nearly groaned. She bit it back just in time.

"Haruka..." Michiru's soft statement of her name nearly sent Haruka into spasms. "Do you like this outfit?" The soft uncertainty that began to lace the delicate tones of Michiru's voice was Haruka's undoing. She could not deny the beauty that held her heart.

Haruka sat up, grunting as she did so. She kept her eyes averted so as to not tempt herself any more than needed. The gods knew what was happening to her as she sat in the room with her beloved roommate. She had better be getting massive karma for this.

"You look beautiful, Michiru." A delicate blush stained Michiru's cheeks at the gruff compliment. Haruka stood abruptly and turned, taking off her jacket. Michiru watched hungrily as Haruka's muscular shoulders strained the thin cotton of her shirt. "If you don't mind, Michiru, I have to change." Michiru paused, wanting more than anything to remain exactly where she stood. It was not often enough that she got the chance to watch Haruka unobserved.

"Very well, Haruka." Michiru's voice was subdued. An undercurrent of...something Haruka daren't identify ran through her voice. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Michiru fled, her eyes burning with frustration. One of these days, she was going to get Haruka into a position that she couldn't talk or maneuver her way out! Michiru frowned at her thoughts. First of all, how was she supposed to _get_ Haruka into that position, and secondly, _if_ she could, what would she do once she did?

She stormed into her room, her hair flinging around her head, slapping her lightly on the face.

She looked at herself in the mirror across the room. Her eyes blazed with frustration, the blue darkening almost to black. The color was high in her cheeks and her chest heaved with her panting.

Why couldn't Haruka look at her as more than just a friend and partner? Was she so hideous? So undesirable?

Michiru walked over to her bed, her shoulders slumping as she allowed herself to realize she could never have Haruka in this lifetime. The pain blossomed in her chest as she finally allowed her heart to break for the dashing racer. Tears coursed down her cheeks, trailing mascara.

Silent sobs wracked her slim form as she fell onto her pillow, smearing mascara and makeup all over her fresh pillowcase. She continued to cry for a little while longer, allowing herself to wallow in the misery of her unrequited love. She took a deep breath after a few moments and calmed herself.

She glanced at her clock. There was still four hours before they were due to be at the party. Enough for her to sleep off some of her frustration.

She rolled over and set her alarm for two hours before heading into the attached bathroom in her room. She scrubbed her face viciously, attempting to erase her pain with the harshness of her motions. Her face glowed pink as she rinsed the soap from it. She stood with her eyes closed, her face dripping water into the sink. Her chest expanded with a single deep breath before she turned and dried herself.

Clean faced, with all hints of her bout of crying erased, Michiru returned to her bed. She lay on the covers, staring at the ceiling. Her mind clicked along as her eyes gazed vacantly.

Images of Haruka flashed through her mind. Snatches of memories from her dreams the night before flooded her mind as she recalled how Haruka's shoulders had strained her shirt...

_Haruka had pressed her flush against the door of the room they shared. Her mouth immediately latched onto Michiru's exposed neck, eliciting a moan from the overwhelmed woman. Kisses, bites and licks covered Michiru neck before Haruka pulled her mouth away, only to press her lips firmly to Michiru's. Michiru was close to fainting as she clutched Haruka's shirt, pulling her closer._

_Haruka's tongue demanded entrance to Michiru's mouth, which was given willingly. Haruka's hands swept down Michiru's body, hooking under her thighs and lifting her bodily. Michiru's moan was stifled by Haruka's impassioned kiss. They broke apart, Haruka's mouth once again seeking Michiru's smooth throat._

_Michiru made a sound low in her throat as she ran her hands over Haruka's firmly muscled shoulders and back, feeling them flex as Haruka carried her to their shared bed._

_"So strong..."_

Michiru closed her eyes as she remembered the hours of unbridled lovemaking that had followed. When she had awakened from the dream, she had found her hand in her panties, much as it was now.

Recalling the look in her dream lover's eyes as she had leaned down to take an almost painfully erect nipple into her mouth, Michiru's hips bucked against her hand.

"Haruka...."

\---

They arrived precisely on time for the party, poised, elegant and dashing. They had brought an appropriate gift and made the required small talk.

The other guests watched the famous couple. It had surprised the small community when they had discovered that the famous racer and his equally famous girlfriend were staying among them. Invitations had been extended and had been graciously accepted.

Haruka and Michiru made the rounds of the small room, talking pleasantly with the guests. Haruka excused herself to get a drink. From across the room, she had glanced up at Michiru and found her eyes captured by Michiru's steady gaze.

Struck dumb, Haruka forgot about the drink she had wanted, and completely forgot that they were in public. All she could feel was the pull of her groin, telling her that she needed to have Michiru as she did in her dreams.

The thought of her dreams, however unbidden, caused a blush to highlight Haruka's cheeks. She ducked her head and returned to her self appointed task.

She returned to Michiru's side quickly, the highball glass clutched tightly in her hand. If she held onto it any tighter, it would surely shatter as her heart did every time she looked at the woman who held her heart.

"Shall we get some fresh air?" Haruka smiled pleasantly down at Michiru, her heart and libido screaming at her. She stubbornly ignored them.

Michiru smiled.

"That would be wonderful, Haruka." A shadow crossed Haruka's eyes as she heard Michiru's voice softly caress her name. It was hidden before Michiru could identify it.

Excusing themselves from the conversation taking place, they made their way to the large balcony.

The lights of Tokyo were far in the distance, so far as to be nonexistent. The closest town shut down at dusk, leaving parties such as this one as the only nightlife. The only signs of civilization they could see was the soft muted glow of big city lights just out of sight over the horizon.

"Wow..." Haruka's eyes were riveted to the sky the instant they were in the open air. The stars twinkled merrily at them, their cold illumination casting its spell on Haruka. She picked out a few of her favorite constellations before a soft hand was laid on her arm.

Besides the muffled clink of glasses and soft conversation behind them, all was quiet, serene. A few night birds called out, seeking their mates. As she sensed her face flush, Haruka felt as though she had blushed more on this night than she had ever blushed in her entire life. Then again, Michiru did tend to have that effect on her.

Haruka looked down at Michiru's slender fingers, resting on her forearm. She raised her gaze to meet Michiru's.

In her steady gaze, Haruka saw more than she felt comfortable knowing. Michiru dropped her gaze, taking a deep breath, as though preparing herself to say something.

"Tenou-san? Kaiou-san?" Michiru let her breath out in a frustrated sigh and turned to see who was interrupting them. A young man fidgeted at the door. "I-I'm so sorry to bother you, it's just...This was delivered for you, care of the community center." He held out a previously unnoticed package. It was small, maybe large enough to hold an old fashioned cassette tape. "I would have delivered it earlier, but I was forgetful...please, forgive me."

Haruka nodded absentmindedly and reached for the package.

"It is fine. Thank you."

The young man nodded, blushing profusely as he turned and fled. His handsome idol had spoken to HIM! And forgiven him! Wait until all his friends heard about this...

Haruka turned the package over and glanced at the address label.

"It's from Ogando-tachi." Michiru tilted her head to the side, her expression taking a contemplative cast.

"Do you think it's safe to open here?" She glanced around quickly, confirming they were alone.

Haruka raised her head. Her eyes scanned the balcony quickly.

"It will be fine, so long as we move over there." She nodded toward a partially hidden spot next to the outdoor lamp.

Careful not to draw any attention to themselves, they moved away from the door leading inside, migrating toward the light.

Haruka studied the writing under the light.

"Ami-chan wrote this." She looked up at Michiru, who looked at her with a raised brow. Haruka blushed and turned her attention back to the package as explanation flooded her thoughts. _So what if I studied all of their handwriting. I wanted to know if you got any...letters...from them. Is that so wrong? Aren't you supposed to be mine? I can't stand knowing anyone else has looked at you!_

Haruka tore the seal and upended the package. A small electronic device fell into her hand. Her eyebrow raised in puzzlement. _What the...?_ This had to be experimental, there was nothing like this on the market.

She turned it over and pressed the power button. A small LCD screen lit up and the built in speakers, though miniscule, allowed them to hear what was being said.

"Ooof! Rei-chan, I told you to get off of me!" Usagi's characteristic whine sounded tiny coming from the miniscule player.

"And I told you not to eat the last red bean bun! Gimme that!"

Ami's face filled the screen, a sweatdrop clearly visible as Rei and Usagi continued fighting over the last of the red bean buns.

"A-ano...Hello, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. As you can see, everything is as it usually is. We're sending you this because...umm...because..."

A muffled "Give me that!" sounded and Ami was quickly pushed aside to make room for Minako.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! We miss you! Are you going to come back and help us or what? There's only so much ramen a camel's back can take!" She shook her finger at the camera, trying to look stern as she mangled the phrase.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, puzzled for a moment before deciphering the actual proverb Minako had meant to say.

"Minako-chan, they don't want to hear about ramen and camels!" Makoto's voice was almost as loud as Minako's, leading them to suspect that she would soon make an appearance.

"Hush! I'm talking to them!" Minako turned her attention back to the camera. "I've almost beat the final level of Sailor V!" A wide grin broke across her face as she gave the V-sign.

"That's only because Ami-chan has been helping you!" Usagi yelled.

"That's not true!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so! Piiiiiiida!" Usagi punctuated her statement with her stuck out tongue.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiida!" Minako, not one to back down in front a bishounen, even if that bishounen was a girl, retaliated with her own tongue.

"Oi..." Ami reappeared on the screen, the camera having been jostled slightly as it was turned to face her. "We're sending this in order to ask if you know anything about this Circus that has shown up in town. We can't find anything about it, and we were hoping you might know something. If you don't that's fine...it's not anything we can't handle." Ami smiled nervously. "We just wanted to know if you had any information."

Makoto popped up behind her, throwing an arm around Ami's shoulders.

"Besides, we're all dying to know what it's like having a place in the country! Is it fun? And..." Makoto lowered her voice conspiratorially, "Is it as much fun out there as I've heard?"

Ami nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, I had wondered if there was as many things to do there as I keep hearing about. Have you two tried fist fishing yet?"

Makoto laughed as Ami finally caught the subtle undercurrent of the conversation. Her face turned a remarkable shade of crimson. She opened her mouth, presumably to apologize, when a blond whirlwind interrupted her.

"Mako-chan! Stop being so ecchi! It's Haruka-san and Michiru-san!" Minako burst in from off screen. Apparently, her tongue war with Usagi had finished.

"E-etto...Anyway, I've included all the information we have as text, with some jpegs and movies. You'll be able to access it after this stops playing. This will even sync with a PC or Mac, so there's no need to worry about viewers or lack of RAM - "

"Ami-chan! That's stuff's boring! Tell them about that Ice Queen!" Minako bounced herself next to Ami.

Ami stared at Minako for a moment before replying.

"Ummm...They were there, Minako-chan."

Minako, mid bounce, face vaulted into the floor.

Usagi wrested the camera away from Ami. She held it at too low of an angle at first, their view being directly down her shirt.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! When are you coming back? I can't wait to hear you perform again, Michiru-san." Some muffled words were spoken, presumably to Usagi, because directly afterwards, she shrieked and dropped the camera.

Makoto picked it up and lifted to eye level.

"Sorry about that...she has no affinity for technology at all." Makoto looked over her shoulder at Usagi. Usagi ran back and forth across the room, her arms wind milling as she wailed and moaned about never having so embarrassed in her life.

"Anyway, that's all we really needed to know. We're gonna send this care of your agent...the one that knows us? What's that agent's name, Ami-chan?"

"Shinoda-san."

"Oh yeah, Shinoda-san." Makoto smiled hugely. "We all hope you two are enjoying your vacation. You certainly deserve it! Wow...fighting all those youma by yourselves...I don't know how you did it!" Makoto's expression, though rendered miniscule by the screen, still relayed her impression with their efforts. Haruka felt her ears getting hot at the admiration.

Ami broke into Makoto's mini worship fest.

"The battery's running low, we have to finish this quick, everyone."

There was rustling and everyone moved about quickly. The camera was placed on some sort of flat surface and the girls all gathered together in front of it.

"Goodbye, Haruka-san, Michiru-san! We'll be seeing you again soon!" Usagi waved enthusiastically, her arm flailing as they all chorused their goodbye. As they finished, Usagi's face filled with alarm as she waved slightly overenthusiastically and fell on her face. The others all sweat dropped as the movie ended.

A soft smile graced Michiru's lips.

"They never change, do they?"

Haruka looked up at Michiru, grinning.

"Gods, I hope not. Then what would we do for comic relief?"

Haruka flipped off the power and pocketed the small device. Her face took on a contemplative look as she withdrew her hand from her pocket.

"The doll." Michiru's soft statement broke Haruka's concentration. She looked up at Michiru.

"Yes. That's what I was thinking. It did seem like something right out of some sort of demented circus." Haruka smiled as the memory of the small doll they had recently faced in the hotel returned to her. She was glad she had recovered from that sickness quickly. Shaking herself free of the memories before they could lay full claim to her, Haruka returned her gaze to the woman standing next to her, a gentle smile curving her lips.

Michiru threaded her hand through the crook of Haruka's arm and smiled up at her.

"Let's wait until we get home and can look at their information before we draw any conclusions, hmm?"

Haruka grinned down at the enchanting woman on her arm.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Michiru laughed softly.

"More than just fantasy fodder, eh, Haruka?" Michiru commented lightly. Her heart pounded as she wondered if Haruka would take the bait this time.

Haruka fell silent and guided them back inside, artfully sidestepping Michiru's dangerously loaded comment.

\---

They spent the rest of the party outwardly smiling, their minds working. The other senshi knew little enough about them. Of course they'd want to know if they had any pertinent information. It might make the difference between their victory or defeat.

They left fairly early, not wanting to push themselves too far. They were here to relax, after all, and staying out past three in the morning did not do much to promote relaxation when you had to be up again before ten in the morning.

Michiru preceded Haruka back into their house. The soft dress she wore revealed to Haruka's hungry gaze that Michiru wore thong panties tonight. The rounded shape of Michiru's posterior swayed from side to side, her dress following her movements in a graceful swing.

Haruka could feel her crotch heating as she watched Michiru climb up the steps. She jumped back, startled as her delicious view turned away from her.

Michiru looked down at Haruka, her head tilted to the side.

"Shall I get my camera, Haruka?"

Haruka's face flushed and she ducked her head. Michiru took the opportunity to feast her eyes on Haruka's tall form.

"I'm sorry."

Michiru looked at Haruka steadily.

"Somehow I doubt that." Her voice was soft, hiding her desire that thrummed under the surface, raising with every beat of her heart.

Haruka couldn't look up at Michiru. Her mortification as being caught held her captive to her mental tirade.

Michiru smiled, watching Haruka fidget nervously. If Haruka had worked up the courage to look up, she would have seen the tender affection and burgeoning desire in the depths of Michiru's eyes.

"Good night, Haruka." Haruka mumbled a reply and closed her eyes, waiting for the click of Michiru's door before looking up. Her heart thudded dully in her chest as she saw that Michiru had indeed gone into her room. Haruka sighed and trudged to her own room.

Walking into her room, she pushed the door with her foot as she removed her jacket. Holding it in her hand, she pulled out the small electronic device. On the front it said "Sony". There were no other distinguishing marks for her to decipher exactly what it was. Shrugging and making a mental note to ask the girls where they had gotten it from, Haruka began unbuttoning her shirt.

Her eyes fell on the small stereo that rested on her dresser. A small smile crossed her face as she remembered that she had left the "Yu Yu Hakusho" CD in the player.

"Saa samishisa ni kawaita tamashii yo..." Haruka sang along softly as she pulled her bra over her head.

"Daremo ga jibun to tatakau soldier..." Haruka began to dance idly as the song's chorus picked up.

A gasp from behind her stilled the blood in her veins. The song continued, unheeded. Haruka swallowed her heart back into her chest and looked over her shoulder.

Michiru stood in the doorway, staring at Haruka's back. Her eyes seemed to be running over every inch of Haruka's exposed body before they finally met Haruka's puzzled gaze.

Michiru's face enflamed. She had just come over to tell Haruka something about their outing the next day. Haruka hadn't closed her door fully and Michiru had stepped in, intent only on talking. She had looked up to see Haruka dressed only in the nicely tailored black pants.

Michiru had gasped at seeing the play of muscles underneath the smooth skin as Haruka danced. Michiru's eyes were drawn to Haruka's well formed rear end as it stopped moving. Michiru drank in the sight of Haruka topless form with all the hunger of a desert resident just returned from a long journey.

Michiru finally raised her gaze from the decadent display before her, only to be captured by Haruka's eyes. Deep, questioning, they made Michiru blush with all the ferocity of a schoolgirl in front of her first crush.

"I...I'm sorry." Michiru turned and fled, escaping to her room. What she had wanted to say would keep. She felt as though she left a trail of fire from her cheeks. She shut herself into her bedroom, locking her door in order to keep herself away from Haruka.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she undressed methodically, preparing herself for bed. The last article of clothing, her panties, were flung across the room, without a thought as to where they would land. Michiru climbed into bed and allowed herself to sob.

She could never have Haruka.

\---

_Their eyes met across the table. A flash of promise arced between them. Love postponed..._

_They both turned back to their dinner companions and chatted merrily._

_"Of course, Selenity-sama will have to stop falling flat on her face whenever she embarrasses herself, but other than that, I can't think of a reason why she isn't the perfect picture of a Queen."_

_Jupiter laughed._

_"Of course...that and stop eating every single one of my cookies...and my cakes...and those éclairs..." Jupiter eyed Selenity's plate warily. It was stacked high with sweets, topmost being the éclairs Jupiter had made earlier in the day._

_"Ara...I can't blame her for liking them so...they are exquisite." Neptune broke in as she raised an éclair to her own lips. Eyes riveted on Uranus, she delicately bit into the end, getting a bit of cream on the side of her mouth. Her tongue darted out to capture it, a tongue that Uranus knew all too well how soft and multitasking it could be._

_A shiver raced down Uranus' spine, coming to a stop in her crotch. She tore her gaze from Neptune's mouth, and stared at her plate with blind eyes. How was she supposed to want to eat this when all she could think of was running her tongue over the soft curves and hardened muscles that made up her lover's body?_

_The rest of the dinner passed in a haze for Uranus. Her mind replayed the image of Neptune's hard white teeth biting through the chewy dough and crème center of the éclair. The flash of Neptune's tongue as it had darted out to clean her mouth nearly had Uranus groaning with her arousal._

_As quickly as she could, Uranus left the after dinner chatting to the others. With a smoky glance to Neptune, she disappeared down the hall that led to the wing with their rooms in it._

_Her heels clicked solidly on the floor as Uranus walked steadily down the hall. In the distance behind her, she could hear another set of shoes clicking. A fleeting grin lit her features before being schooled back into a mask of studied boredom._

_Uranus paused outside her door and looked back. Neptune strode towards her, her hair flowing behind her, skirt swaying around her long thighs with each step. The fire that had laid banked in the back of Uranus' eyes for the entire dinner flared as she watched Neptune take those last few steps._

_Uranus swung the door open, allowing Neptune to precede her into the room. The door clicked softly shut behind them, locking automatically. They stood in the room for a moment, the only sound their breathing. Uranus raked Neptune with a lascivious stare, taking in the smooth slope of her shoulders, the rounded softness of her butt, and the long smooth expanse of her legs._

_A frustrated grunt filled the air as Uranus grasped Neptune firmly about the upper arm, spinning her abruptly. Neptune slammed into her chest, her arms coming to rest between their chests. She stared up at Uranus with her eyes wide, betraying her growing desire._

_Uranus growled, her desire swamping her better sense as she swooped down onto Neptune's mouth for a kiss. Her mouth opened readily under Uranus' erotic assault. Their tongues slid against each other, causing moans to rise from their chests._

_Uranus allowed her hands to roam over Neptune's svelte form, flowing over curves long since memorized. Her hands slipped down over Neptune's posterior to her thighs. The soft skin that met Uranus' hands wrenched another moan from her. She lifted Neptune, her hands firm underneath Neptune's thighs._

_They finally broke their impassioned kiss, panting. Neptune buried her face in Uranus' neck, licking and biting gently as Uranus walked them over the large bed that dominated the room._

_"So strong..." Uranus smiled as she heard her lover's softly awed statement. Uranus moved her head, forcing Neptune to look at her. Uranus smirked and captured Neptune's lips for yet another heat inducing kiss._

_Uranus paused momentarily when she felt her shin hit the end of the bed. Cracking an eye open to make sure there wasn't any surprises on the comforter, she bent over, depositing Neptune on the bed. Uranus followed her down, kissing her intensely._

_Neptune's moan into Uranus' mouth was met with a self satisfied chuckle and the removal of the talented lips that brought so many moans from her. They were quickly replaced on her neck. Smiling at her cocksure lover, Neptune whapped Uranus on the back of the head._

_"Stop that."_

_Uranus rained kisses and love bites on Neptune's neck._

_"What? This?"_

_"Ah! N-no..."_

_Uranus pressed into Neptune's mound with her thigh._

_"This?"_

_Neptune gasped and dug her nails into Uranus' back._

_"Oh gods!" Neptune panted as Uranus withdrew the pressure, smirking. As Neptune regained her senses, she pressed up into Uranus, applying pressure to the blond's sensitive crotch._

_"Stop being so arrogant, love...or I won't let you touch me."_

_Uranus whimpered, her eyes closed as she reveled in the feelings Neptune aroused in her._

_When Neptune withdrew the pressure, Uranus pressed down into her, grinding herself onto Neptune's thigh as her own thigh applied pressure to Neptune._

_"I love you." Uranus panted into Neptune's ear as she continued to grind herself determinedly._

_"I love you too." The soft loving smile was quickly replaced by a gasp of desire as Uranus pulled off Neptune's top, exposing her nipple to Uranus' questing mouth._

_"Oh gods...." Neptune arched her back, seeking to get as much of herself into Uranus' hands as possible._

_"Yes, dear?" Uranus smirked insufferably._

_"I'll get you for that, you...you!" Neptune flipped Uranus onto her back and straddled her. Grabbing Uranus' shoulders, Neptune quickly pressed them into the pillow and adjusted herself over Uranus' hips. This placed her within a few inches of her quarry's mouth._

_Neptune was made aware of this when she felt the wet warmth engulf her nipple._

_"OH! Behave!" Uranus mumbled around Neptune's nipple. It sounded like a "yes, dear", but Uranus continued to suckle on Neptune's breast. Neptune looked amusedly at Uranus. She tapped Uranus on the head._

_Uranus paused slightly to open her eyes and look up at Neptune._

_"Having fun, dear?" Uranus grinned, Neptune's nipple remaining firmly tucked inside Uranus' mouth. "That's nice, now get your mouth off of that."_

_Neptune's nipple popped free._

_"Yes, dear." Uranus looked like nothing so much as a whipped dog, looking forlornly at Neptune's exposed and erect nipple._

_"Now look what you did! It's all cold." Neptune looked sternly at Uranus. "What am I going to do with you?"_

_Uranus stopped and looked seriously up at Neptune._

_"Love me. That's all I ask."_

_Neptune released Uranus' wrists and fell into her embrace._

_"I do, love...I do."_

_Their mouths met once more, in love. It quickly turned heated as their bodies remembered the passion that had been simmering between them all day._

_"I love you...I love you so much." The declaration spouted, unbidden, as Uranus worshipped Neptune's body._

_They removed their clothing quickly and efficiently, wishing nothing more than the feel of skin on skin as quickly as possible. Their skin touched, melted, and they moaned deep in their throats._

_They met in an impassioned kiss once more as their hands roamed freely, no longer hampered by clothing or the need to pretend they weren't about to jump out of their skins with lust._

_Animalistic grunts, groans and impassioned moans filled the air as they continued exploring each other's bodies. Fingers found nipples and sensitive patches of skin as they tweaked, caressed, soothed. Mouths and tongues flew everywhere, both intent on bringing the other as much pleasure as possible._

_Their hands began the downward descent at almost precisely the same moment. Callused fingers scraped delicately across soft skin. Texture flooded their senses as they ran a finger in each other's wetness. Their mutual moan was filled with a primal desire._

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you..."_

_Pants filled the air as their last coherent sentences spilled out of them. Their fingers slipped in each other's wetness. Clits were flicked and rubbed, tweaked and soothed as they shuddered in each other's arms, the emotion and sensation overwhelming them as they grew ever closer to an explosive climax._

_Uranus panted heavily as Neptune's talented fingers slid in her wetness. A little more, right there, oh gods, she was so close...YES!!_

_Neptune stiffened as Uranus' rough fingers flicked her clit one last time and sent her over the edge. She soared, the wind buffeting her rhythmically, in tune with Uranus' fingers._

_They collapsed in their post coital haze, sated momentarily. They wrapped themselves in each other, pulling a blanket over themselves._

_"Mmmm....that was worth the wait." Uranus grinned at the ceiling and she kissed Neptune's forehead. "Thank you, love."_

_Neptune laughed softly, squeezing Uranus to her in a weak hug._

_"Anytime, love. Ooooohhhh…anytime."_

_Uranus grinned, satisfied with her life. This was all she ever wanted or needed._

\---

_The next day, their world exploded. Deaths came quickly and painfully for the Senshi of Selenity. Maybe someday far in the future, someone could avenge them. For now, they would remain floating on the ether of space, souls lost in time and lost in space._

_The souls of Uranus and Neptune floated painfully close. Always separated by a hair's breadth, they would not know peace until they could be together once more._

\---

Michiru eyes snapped open as she came instantly awake.

A sickening dread filled her stomach. Now she knew why Haruka had seemed so familiar to her. It had been Uranus she had seen in the dashing racer, Uranus' mannerisms, her looks, even the quirky way she would look at someone when they shocked her.

That's why she had felt so drawn to her. Not just because she was Uranus, the senshi...but because before, she had been Uranus, her lover.

Her lover. Oh gods, how was Michiru going to be able to face Haruka now?

Best not think about it now.

If Haruka was Uranus...then the other girls must all have had places in her dreams...no, her memories, she corrected herself...but had everyone been who they were now?

Michiru ran down the list mentally. Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Endymion-sama, Selenity-sama, Small Lady... All corresponded.

Michiru stared blankly at the ceiling. She knew the Black Moon had been defeated, but she didn't know either how she knew nor how they had been defeated. Apparently, she and Haruka had not been needed.

Michiru closed her eyes and thought hard. She remembered vague things...she knew Beryl had been defeated by Usagi. Her eyes popped open.

Wow.

Usagi was more powerful than Selenity had been, even though she had not tapped into her power yet. The strength of the others had lent itself to her, making it so she and they were a unified force that could not be beaten, though it felt as though they had probably come close to losing a time or two.

Michiru looked over at her dresser. The Aqua Mirror lay there, innocuous in it's plainness. Michiru resisted the urge to look into it to try and see her past. This was much more informative.

She allowed her mind to wander.

With as powerful as Usagi was now, it was no wonder that she _had_ been able to defeat Beryl. How amazing. With each passing moment, now that she had realized the truth, Michiru remembered more.

Uranus had defended them valiantly, trying to sacrifice herself for her princesses. In the end, it had been a sneak attack that had done her in. Michiru knew she had been struck down at nearly the same moment. She would never be able to tell if she had been hit first or if Uranus had been hit first. Either way, they died close together, but separate. They had reached for each other with their dying breaths, trying to touch each other one last time, seeking that simple affirmation of love that a touch can bring.

They had died less than a finger's breadth apart.

\---

Michiru awoke again, much later. Her head pounded. She had fallen asleep crying for what they had been and what they'd had those many years ago.

Michiru stumbled to the bathroom to wash her face. She glanced at herself in the mirror and shuddered, changing her mind. A shower would be much more beneficial.

After allowing the warm water to clean her of most of the residual grief, Michiru sat on her bed, absentmindedly brushing her hair.

Her thoughts strayed to Haruka. The tall infuriating pain would probably be up by now, sitting downstairs with the paper and a cup of tea.

Michiru paused in her steady stroking as a thought occurred to her.

Did Haruka have memories, too?

It was a thought did not bear much looking into. Michiru shied away from attempting to identify the emotion that roiled in her stomach. It felt too much like something that would cause her to cry again if she looked too deeply into what she felt.

Pushing herself away from her bed, her brush now forgotten on the bedspread, Michiru dressed, preparing herself to meet Haruka in the light of what she now knew.

She carefully laid out her clothes on the bed, rejecting outfit after outfit. She needed something that projected calmness, casualness, and elegance. She sighed, frustrated.

She threw on her lightest summer dress, a dark flowered piece, and her light blue suede jacket. Slipping her feet into her house slippers, Michiru left her room, heading for the nearest door.

She stepped out into the sun, closing her eyes momentarily to accustom herself to the brightness of the morning sun. It had long since risen high enough in the sky to provide full illumination. Michiru frowned at seeing that, noting that she must have slept late this morning. Shrugging it off as rote, Michiru set off, away from the house for a brisk walk.

As she strolled on the grounds of their house, Michiru soaked in the beauty of the Japanese countryside. Jagged mountains cut the distant horizon, black against the bright blue of the sky. The smell of the recently cut grass rose to Michiru's nose along with the subtle scents from the nearby flower bed. Unbidden, a small smile crossed her face as she looked around, noticing the beauty of their hideaway.

This was the kind of place that she knew they fought for, in the past and now. A place of beauty, a true paradise amidst chaos...this was what she had wanted when they had been Selenity's senshi. And now they had it, and a hope for the future that grew brighter with each passing day.

Michiru's smile nearly split her face as she fully realized what they had. This was what they had fought so hard for, and it wasn't even close to complete yet. Usagi was coming into her powers slowly, but the progress was steady. A few years more and she would be at her full power. As it was, she was a force to be reckoned with. Michiru hadn't understood it fully before she had taken the time to think. Usagi was coming into her own...and it was only going to get better.

Michiru's heart lightened. No matter what came, they could deal with it because they had Usagi. She embodied their hopes and dreams. No wonder they all loved her so intensely.

A flash of light reflected from a car on the distant road quickly deflated Michiru's growing good mood. Haruka. What was she going to do about that? Haruka didn't know any of this.

Michiru slowed in her walking, raising her gaze to the distant mountains. She would tell Haruka everything. The dreams, Usagi, the Silver Millennium, all of it. After her walk.

Satisfied with her decision, Michiru continued with her nature stroll, absorbing as much as she could of the vibrant life that flowed around her.

\---

Haruka sat at the dining room table. She had decided against turning on the TV this morning, instead choosing to read the paper. A cup of a delicate oolong blend sat on the table near her elbow. A cast iron teapot, brightly adorned with hand painted symbols of Uranus and Neptune in a rainbow array, rested on a bamboo pot holder. It had been a gift from a rather silent Setsuna, who had only replied to their questions with a knowing smile. It had been most odd.

Haruka lifted her teacup to her lips, sipping lightly. The tea was still rather hot and she would prefer not to sound as though she sprained her tongue.

Across the table, Haruka had set another teacup, in anticipation of Michiru. She hoped that Michiru would not want to talk about what had happened the night before. Haruka was not in the mood to deal with heartache.

"Tadaima." The soft announcement wafted through the room. Haruka resisted the urge to glance up from her paper. This story about Mishima beef no longer being solely Japanese was intriguing.

Haruka had not read a full sentence before giving in to her deeply seated manners and raised her gaze to confirm that it was indeed a ravishing Michiru that had entered.

"Okaeri." Haruka's gruff reply was polite. She was rarely anything but a gentleman, through and through. Michiru had often found that amusing, though right now she wished Haruka would let down her polite facade for a while. It would make what Michiru had to say so much easier.

Michiru poured herself a cup of tea. The off-green liquid filled her cup, splashing with it's characteristic soothing sound. Michiru replaced the teapot and lifted her cup. She inhaled the delicate scent deeply before taking a sip.

They sat in silence, the occasional rustle of the paper the only sound in the room. Michiru set her teacup down with a muted thunk.

"You loved me."

Haruka's heart stilled. Her eyes gazed blankly at the paper before her. Had she heard right?

"I did what?" Hiding behind the newspaper, Haruka's gruff question belied the instant pounding of her heart. Please, let her not have said what I heard...

"You loved me. When we served Selenity. You loved me as much as I loved you."

Michiru stated it softly, sure of her knowledge. She looked steadily down into her teacup. The leaves swirled in a hypnotic pattern before settling on the bottom of the cup.

Haruka didn't set down her paper. She stared unseeing, at the characters on the page. For moment, she thought she had suddenly gone illiterate. All the characters became a jumbled mess of lines. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what article she had been reading.

"What makes you say that?" Haruka remained hidden behind her paper, holding it as a shield against the truth Michiru spoke.

"Don't give me that, Haruka. You loved me. I know you did. You told me often enough. Don't make me have to remind you about our first anniversary!"

Haruka flushed behind her paper. She knew exactly what Michiru was talking about. In one of her dreams, she had serenaded Neptune with some mushy love songs that now, looking back on it, were entirely far too sentimental and romantic. It gave her butterflies just remembering it.

"Those are just dreams."

Michiru stared at Haruka. Or rather, at the paper Haruka held.

"Haruka, I am not going to have this discussion with the advertisement for the next Takurazuka musical. Put that down."

Haruka continued to hold the paper up, not wishing to be faced with Michiru's knowing eyes just yet. The decision was taken from her as Michiru yanked the paper from her limp fingers.

"Look at me, Haruka." Michiru's demand had a harsh edge. Haruka continued to stare where her paper had been. "Look at me...please?" Michiru's voice had softened, pleading with Haruka now instead of ordering.

Haruka raised her gaze to Michiru, confused to her core.

"Those are just dreams." Haruka looked so adorable when she was confused. Michiru wanted to wrap her arms around the tall blond and never let go. "They're just dreams, Michiru!"

A flicker of fear shadowed Haruka's eyes.

"Haruka...if they were just dreams, would you have run from me when we met?"

Haruka was silent. She closed her eyes, refusing to let Michiru see her heart.

"That's not the issue here, Michiru."

"Haruka...you saw something in me that day that scared you off. I know you recognized me, I saw it in your eyes."

Haruka sat mute, opening her eyes to stare at her hands. She thought back, remembering how Michiru had told her she liked her hands. A blush suffused her face as she remembered what she had been thinking then.

"Haruka..." Haruka looked up without thinking.

The deep blue of Michiru's eyes drew her in, capturing her as surely as her heart had been captured that long ago first day. The concern and fear held in the depths of that captivating blue pained Haruka.

Michiru stared into the deep green pools of Haruka's eyes, sinking deeper. She began to lean forward, wanting to get a closer look. Were those little flecks of gold she saw in Haruka's eyes? Michiru found herself stopped abruptly by the edge of the table. She blushed and looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath to recover her composure.

Haruka blinked as the endless blue was removed from her sight. She found herself now looking intently at the top of Michiru's head. The soft luxurious waves of Michiru's hair flowed down over her face, blocking her beauty from view. Haruka smiled, their conversation forgotten as she sat, contently looking at Michiru.

Michiru glanced upwards, wondering why Haruka had yet to say anything, or resume her reading of the paper.

The first time Michiru had looked into Haruka's eyes, she had been dumbfounded. When she had looked into Haruka's eyes as she told her she loved her hands, she had been seduced. The raw desire she had seen the night before had titillated and caused just enough fear to make it thrilling.

But the exposed love that she saw now completely threw her. Her head swam, reminding her of those times in the past when Uranus had looked Neptune like that. The last had been laced through with pain, but the love had shone through as brightly as a beacon to a storm tossed ship lost at sea.

Michiru flushed, as she realized how easily Haruka could completely captivate her. All she had to do was smile.

"Don't look at me like that." Michiru shyly protested.

Haruka continued to smile slightly.

"Like what?"

Michiru blushed just a bit more.

"Like you're thinking about what we did the night Selenity announced her heir."

Haruka stilled, lost in her thoughts as she tried to remember which night Michiru meant. Her eyes widened as her face enflamed when the memory sprang to the forefront, too powerful to be denied.

" _Oh…gods…Uranus! YES! YES!" Neptune arched off the bed, thrashing violently as the gentle teasing of the past hour came to fruition at the tip of her lover's tongue._

Michiru cleared her throat in a genteel manner. She risked a glance up to see Haruka leaning heavily against the table, her head in her hands. From what little skin Michiru could see, Haruka's face was definitely redder than the scarf she had worn once.

_I wonder if Haruka realizes what wearing a red scarf on your right arm means…_

Shaking off her thoughts, Michiru reached over the table, gently touching Haruka's hand. The large elegant fingers slid apart slightly to allow her to steal a glance at Michiru's wry smirk.

"If you're going to blush like this every time I remind you what we used to do, I have the feeling you won't be able to be out in public very much anymore."

Haruka laughed, the rich tone of her laughter washing over Michiru. Haruka pulled her hands down, resting her left hand on Michiru's as she looked up, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Two can play that game, sweetie. Remember that one state festival? Right after we got a special…toy?"

Michiru flushed hotly, immediately glaring at Haruka.

"This is not a blushing contest!" She declared indignantly. Flipping her hair over her shoulder with her free hand, she declared, "Besides, you'd lose."

Waving away Haruka's protest, Michiru continued.

"So we're agreed they're not dreams, then." Haruka nodded reluctantly, pensive apprehension in the depths of her eyes. "I'm not asking you to accept it all, Haruka…just that the dreams aren't just dreams."

"I think I can handle that." A tremulous smile graced the tall blond's features. Michiru couldn't hold back a reassuring affectionate smile.

"You've been having the same dreams as I have, right?"

"That depends…did you have a suitor that I couldn't stand when we met?"

Michiru laughed.

"Indeed. You hated him with an unbridled passion. I can't believe how soundly you defeated him at every turn. If it wasn't fencing, it was horseshoes or go." Michiru shook her head. "I was half determined to see him just to take you down a notch."

"Hey!"

"You were insufferably self assured, sweetheart." Michiru's heart pounded as she realized that the endearment had slipped out unbidden. Haruka paid it no visible heed.

"Of course I was, I knew I was better than him! Besides, you couldn't have gone to him, you were madly in love with me by then. You had been, practically from the moment we met, if my memory serves me correctly." Haruka smirked.

Michiru raised a single delicate eyebrow.

"Oh really? I wasn't the one who went around drilling everyone for all the information they had about a certain senshi whom I hadn't even met at that point."

Haruka's expression went from smug to pleading.

"Awww, come on, Michiru! Your portrait was beautiful! Can I help it if my father decided to take me to an art show?"

Michiru blushed.

"Much like this lifetime, hmm, Haruka?"

Haruka had the good grace to look chagrined. She stared down at her lap, ashamed for her actions those long ago days. A soft squeeze to her hand raised her head. Michiru smiled gently at her, no reproach in her caring blue eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, Michiru. My only explanation is that the…memories…have always scared the crap out of me," Haruka stated softly. Her calm apology soothed a long buried hurt in Michiru's heart.

"I suppose it's only fair. Under Selenity, you got to stalk me. I suppose it was only appropriate for me to stalk you in this lifetime."

That got a laugh from Haruka. The corded muscles of her neck were shown off to a remarkable degree as she threw her head back with her laughter. Michiru felt her mouth go dry as she remembered, from another lifetime, exactly how that smooth expanse of skin tasted in the throes of passion.

Shaking the thought, Michiru smiled wanly at Haruka, searching desperately through her mind for something to talk about, anything.

"You know Usagi is more powerful than Selenity was."

The soft comment riveted Haruka's attention to the beauty across from her. She sighed and ran her free hand through her blond locks, further mussing the bed head she had woken with.

"I know." Troubled green eyes sought the calm blue ones across from her. "Is she strong enough?"

Michiru frowned slightly.

"I don't know." She stared off into the distance, taking in the slight view from the kitchen window. "In a few years, probably. It will be touch and go until then, though. I'm not sure if she even realizes how much power she _has_."

Haruka nodded.

"I want to believe in her. You know?" Michiru nodded.

"I feel the same, Haruka."

"I don't know…. We'll just have to keep a close eye on her from now on, I guess."

Michiru smiled gently at the tousled blond sitting across from her.

"Yes. We'll wait and see."

\---

Michiru leaned against her door, trembling in reaction. She and Haruka had just spent the morning talking about their memories, teasing and playing. She felt certain that if she slid her hand into her panties to try and find some release, she'd explode on contact. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been more aroused, in **any** lifetime.

A groan escaped her lips.

A long, cold shower would definitely be a good idea right now.

Michiru caught a glimpse of her reflection. The wild eyed lust in her eyes confirmed her decision.

Definitely ice cold.

\---

Haruka had taken the opportunity to take a nice, cold shower after being exposed to Michiru all morning. Freshly scrubbed, Haruka stood in her room, looking at herself critically in the mirror. She really didn't think she looked that bad. Her body was a firm mass of muscle, kept that way by a careful regimen of diet and exercise. Well proportioned; even though she preferred to be thought of as male, Haruka was not uncomfortable in her female form.

Haruka rested a hand on her flat stomach and recalled those long ago days of the Silver Millennium.

" _Ara, Uranus…if you looked any better, there'd have to be a law against it."_

_Neptune leaned back on her arms as she sat on their bed. Uranus had just emerged from the bathroom, fastening a recalcitrant cufflink. Her body was lovingly encased in a nicely tailored suit, outlining the strength and power of her form._

" _I'm going to have to beat them off of you with a stick, love."_

_Uranus flushed, pleased that her lover found her so attractive. She stepped over to her lover, finishing with the stubborn cufflink. Neptune took her cuff from her hands, fastening it before sliding her hands up Uranus' chest, grasping her lapels._

" _Honey, if the ring doesn't put them off, the way I look at you should make sure everyone knows how much I love you." Uranus leaned down, following the pressure Neptune placed on her coat lapels, and pressed her lips gently to her lovers. A soft sound, halfway between a moan and a grunt, escaped her as the soft taste of Neptune exploded on her mouth._

_Her heart beating faster, Uranus broke the kiss, gazing down at Neptune lovingly._

" _I love you-"_

"-Michiru…"

Haruka's head snapped up. She hadn't realized that she had ducked her head as she had remembered their former life together. She did not mean to let her feelings slip out like that.

She had never said the words before. She didn't really like the idea of exposing her emotions so blatantly. It seemed so…garish. Untrue. She felt as though more was needed. Her emotions were as complex as the woman she loved with all the intensity of her millennial soul. The simplicity of the three little words didn't seem to do either her feelings or the fascinating woman she loved justice.

Haruka strode over to the window, staring unseeing at the grounds. She had been able to say the words easily enough before. But then again, before, she had been Uranus, not Tenou Haruka.

It was a bit more complicated now…

Haruka stared at the lush greenery that surrounded their summer home. Thick shrubbery shielded them from any prying eyes, of the human or mechanical sense. This was a true paradise, separate from the world, but still close enough that one did not feel completely cut off. A sense of peace filled Haruka as she stared out at the grounds that her and Michiru's hard work had bought for them. One of the many homes they shared.

Their hard work combined with a few well chosen investments had assured them comfort at an exceptionally young age. They had no true reason to continue to work any longer, unless they wanted to, which they did. They could do exactly as they pleased.

This home in the Japanese countryside was not quite as luxurious as their villa in Italy, nor was it as central as their penthouse in downtown Manhattan. It was simple, pleasing, and private, three things that the two had come to enjoy immensely when they did have down time together.

They had traveled often together, Michiru's art shows often taking place fairly close to Haruka's races. Their concerts were almost always in sync, and a growing demand for dual concerts had given them cause to seriously discuss forming a professional partnership.

Their lives were poised at the threshold of perfection. They had fame, fortune…and, Haruka hoped, they might someday have happiness together.

A pair of birds swirled through the air, riding the updrafts as they darted about in courtship. They flew in dizzying patterns as Haruka watched them carefully, noting how easily they flirted and complemented each other. With a final swoop and a quick clash midair, they separated and flew into a nearby tree.

Haruka smiled softly to herself. Why was it so easy for them to admit they wanted to be together? They didn't have that little voice in their head telling them they wouldn't get what they wanted from this. They didn't have that same little voice saying it would be so sweet to hold her through the night once more.

"They don't need that. They're not scared of their own blasted emotions." Haruka shook her head, exasperated at herself and her musings.

She was in love with Michiru. Her friend, roommate, business partner, senshi partner, and the only woman in the world that had ever made Haruka's heart skip a beat just by walking in the room. Every smile was a balm to Haruka's battle scarred soul. Every touch soaked into her parched heart, stored away until she could be alone to remember how that soft brush of fingers made her stammer mid-sentence. Every moment spent with Michiru was another moment borrowed from heaven.

Maybe things weren't so complicated.

\---

Haruka's slippered feet made no noise on the hardwood floor as she methodically searched for Michiru. She was determined to make sure Michiru was in her room before make a total fool of herself.

Or rather, she was determined to put this off as long as possible.

She was going to tell Michiru, she was! She just didn't want to rush it….

Haruka snorted at her own thoughts.

Rush it? They'd been waiting for millennia. The time to hesitate was through.

Michiru was startled slightly by the soft rapping at her door.

"Michiru? Can…can I come in, please?" Haruka stood just outside the door, her hand still raised, fidgeting nervously. She was _not_ going to run away and hide, no matter how much her head was screaming at her.

Haruka had nearly given in to her mind's urging's when the door swung open. Michiru looked up at her questioningly, holding her robe together at her throat with one hand.

"Haruka? Did you need something?" Michiru had obviously been relaxing. Her hair had an artfully disheveled look that women spent thousands of yen trying to achieve in a salon.

"I…I just wanted to tell you something. Uhhh…"

A blush began burning Haruka's ears. She couldn't look at Michiru any longer. She dropped her gaze to her slippers.

_I should really get new slippers. I've had these for years now._

"Haruka?" A soft hand gently touched Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka's breath hitched in her throat. Her head snapped up, forcing her scared gaze to clash with Michiru's concerned one.

Deep in the recesses of Michiru's eyes, Haruka saw caring and a slight hint of desire. Latching onto that, Haruka stepped forward, taking the startled Michiru into her arms. A groan nearly escaped her as her dreams were proven right. The woman in her arms melted into her effortlessly.

"Haru-"

Michiru's question was abruptly cut off by the gentle press of Haruka's lips to hers.

Pluto smiled as she watched those two from the Gate. She had watched her old friends skirting the issue for months, years, millennia. It did her heart good to see them together again. It was as though the full unlocking of their potential was finally slipping into place after all this time. Lifetime after lifetime, Pluto had watched them come together again and again, sometimes lasting decades, sometimes lasting one night before fate cruelly tore them from each other's embrace.

It tore her heart to fulfill this sacred duty she had sworn to Selenity, regardless of which incarnation she was living. Each time she saw them come together again, she knew in her heart that while it was good and true, it wasn't the full potential of what their love could be. That would only be realized when all the senshi were awakened again, as Mars had long ago prophesized. Pluto knew, as surely as she knew yet another foolhardy idiot would try to mess with the Timeline today, that this time was the time that Haruka and Michiru had better get it right.

Closing the door, Pluto turned to a minor time crisis, sending a thankful prayer up to the heavens that her monitoring of those two had finally come to a proper end.

Meanwhile, back in the summer home in the country, Haruka and Michiru stood frozen, their lips pressed together. Both of their stomachs had immediately dropped their bottoms and fluttered. The delicate press of lips on lips captured their minds, sending one thought spiraling through their brains.

_Dear gods, this is better than I remembered._

Haruka pulled Michiru's body flush against hers as she intensified the kiss, pressing more firmly against Michiru's tender mouth. Michiru, never one to let an opportunity to touch Haruka go to waste, had set her hands to roaming and touching as much of the dashing blond as she could.

Michiru's hands, frantic in their growing need, tangled in Haruka's short hair. Pulling Haruka's mouth more firmly against her own, Michiru arched against her tall remembered lover. Haruka's low moan was muffled by Michiru's insistent mouth. Her hands, however, suffered no such fate. They roamed freely over the soft terrycloth of Michiru's robe. One hand slid upwards to cup Michiru's head briefly before discovering that Michiru's shoulder lay bare.

Michiru pressed more firmly against Haruka, her desire growing by leaps and bounds. A chill swept over her as Haruka pulled away abruptly.

They stood at Michiru's door, staring at each other, panting heavily. Their lips were slightly swollen from the intense kiss. Haruka's eyes raked Michiru's body lasciviously, stripping the robe from the svelte artist. Michiru felt her breath catch in her throat as she caught sight of the raw desire that burned brightly in the depths of Haruka's eyes.

"I-" Haruka's voice broke. Michiru smiled slightly as Haruka cleared her throat and tried again. "I just wanted to say…if you want to…you know…I'm here." Haruka cleared her throat again, a blush creeping over her handsome face. "I…I guess that's all."

With that, Haruka turned and practically ran down the hall, fleeing into her room.

Michiru leaned heavily against her doorjamb, the impact of Haruka's kiss leaving her reeling. Haruka's words sank into her addled brain slowly, taking a few minutes before she grasped what Haruka had been saying. When the meaning finally struck her, Michiru gasped audibly and sprang to her feet. Gathering her robe around herself, Michiru quickly strode down the hall, stopping at Haruka's door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Haruka?"

No answer came from within the room.

"Haruka? I saw you-" Michiru pushed the door open to see the blond reclining on her back. One leg was cocked towards the ceiling, laying the foot flat against the bed. The robe she wore had slid down the long muscled expanse of thigh, exposing the thick muscle of Haruka's leg. The robe fell artfully over her crotch, shadowing at just the right angle to prevent Michiru from seeing if Haruka was wearing her customary boxers. Her eyes were tightly closed, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. Large headphones that covered her ears gave the answer as to why Haruka hadn't answered when Michiru had knocked.

Michiru's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of her dashing lover. She smiled slightly at her thoughts. Haruka wasn't really hers yet…or at least, Haruka didn't know she was hers yet.

Walking into the room, Michiru allowed her eyes to feast on the long form on the bed briefly. Raking her with a stare of unmasked lust, Michiru stopped as she took in the softly crying eyes once more.

It was time to tell her.

Michiru leaned over and gently pressed her lips to Haruka's, briefly. Haruka's eyes flew open and she bolted upright, pulling the headphones off and nearly knocking Michiru from the bed. Before Michiru realized she was falling, Haruka's hand shot out, catching Michiru around the waist and pulling her on top of the tall blond.

Haruka's breath hitched as she realized Michiru was laying in her bed in nothing but a robe. At least, she hoped it was nothing but a robe.

"M-Michiru?"

Haruka dashed a hand over her face quickly, hoping to eradicate the evidence of her tears. As she scraped her hand across her cheek sharply, Michiru cupped her other cheek. A gentle look was directed at her as she softly brushed away the last of Haruka's tears.

"Hello, love."

Haruka swallowed convulsively. Michiru leaned down and pressed her lips to Haruka's once more, gently kissing her.

Haruka stiffened slightly before accepting the kiss, wholeheartedly throwing herself into it. All too soon, Michiru pulled away, panting.

"Oh my god…if that's what you can do with your mouth closed, I'd love to see what it can do open!" Haruka laughed softly, blushing lightly. Michiru pulled one of Haruka's callused hands to her soft lips. "And I'd love to see if you can make me adore your hands even more."

A rapid blush stole over Haruka's features.

"I cannot believe you said that!"

"After the kisses you've just given me, a few words make you blush?"

Haruka flushed more, her deepening color setting off her light hair.

"That is not the point!"

"No…it's not." Michiru sobered, looking down at the furiously blushing Haruka. "Look at me, please." Haruka's eyes connected with Michiru's, searching for a hint of why she was here. Steeling herself, Michiru knew it was time to break the silence.

"I love you, Haruka."

Haruka's eyes widened. Michiru could clearly read the shock on her features. It quickly segued into suspicion.

"Do you love me or Uranus?" Haruka didn't know what had driven her to ask that. It was as though an evil imp sat on her shoulder, forcing the words from her mouth.

"A little of both. Neptune, in me, loves Uranus…but Michiru loves Haruka." Michiru absently played with an errant lock of Haruka's hair. "I suppose I've always been in love with you. Even when we first met. You were just so…gods, Haruka!"

Michiru's soft words were abruptly cut short when Haruka's lips touched the sensitive skin of her neck. Soft kisses rained down on the tender flesh as Michiru craned her neck, seeking to give Haruka as much access as possible.

"Oh gods…" Michiru moaned as Haruka's hand began pulling her closer.  
Michiru allowed herself to lay on top of her once and again lover. "You don't, oh!, have to say it, mmm, just keep doing like you're doing and I'll know, AH!"

Michiru arched into Haruka's mouth as she began kissing a path under the soft terrycloth. Haruka flipped them over abruptly, Michiru collapsing onto the bed. Her robe feel open slightly, exposing a creamy vee of skin between her supple breasts.

Haruka looked down on the perfection before her. Michiru lay under her, open, willing, and in love. Haruka reached a hand over to caress Michiru's tempting skin. As her hand moved to pull aside the intruding terrycloth, Michiru stilled Haruka's hand.

"I…" A delicate blush stole over her features. "It's my first."

Haruka stilled as her heart stopped beating. Her siren was offering the most precious gift she had. The depth of love she felt was so profound Haruka needed to hold her love, if only for a moment.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru tightly, holding her close. Moving her mouth close to Michiru's ear, Haruka whispered hotly, "Technically, it's a first for me, too. I could never let any one touch me." Haruka raised her head just enough to be able to look into Michiru's watering eyes. "But I know you will love me and give me what I need, however I need it. I guess that's why I love you so much." Haruka smiled down at Michiru, a tender love showing in her intense green eyes.

"Hey now," The start of tears down Michiru's cheeks startled Haruka. "It's ok, Michiru…shhh…" Haruka held Michiru close as she gave in to her tears.

Michiru cried in Haruka's arms briefly, overcome with the sheer emotion of the moment.

"That is the single most romantic thing I have _ever_ heard." Michiru untucked her tearstained face from Haruka's shoulder to smile radiantly at the handsome blond who lay above her. Haruka's form pressed solidly against Michiru, igniting ever deeper fires in her belly.

Haruka smiled at Michiru, a moment of profound love washing over her. Michiru was truly the most exquisite creature in any lifetime.

"I really do love you, Michiru. You're so smart…and kind. And you've got a whole mess of common sense, legs that just won't quit, and a really nifty way of pointing out things I've missed. You make me more than I am alone, and I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have you as mine." Gentle hands caressed the exposed skin of Michiru's neck. "You're ravishing, inside and out." Haruka raised her intense gaze from the soft expanse of skin that lay bare under Michiru's robe. "Please…let me bring you pleasure."

Michiru couldn't help it. Her heart melted as she fell in love with Haruka all over again. The speech from her lover's lips were nothing short of the most heart stoppingly romantic sentiment she had ever heard, in any lifetime. Uranus had nothing on Haruka for flowery speech. Then again, Haruka had the opportunity of a millennium to work on the romance. Michiru had the feeling she was going to really enjoy this.

With those thoughts sliding through her mind, Michiru smiled tearfully up at Haruka. She reached up, delicately brushing her hand over Haruka's cheek.

"Gods, Haruka…I can't even begin to say anything to compare to that!" An embarrassed flush took over Haruka's softly smiling features. Michiru cupped Haruka's face in her hands, staring deeply into those captivating pools of green. "I love you Haruka. I may not be able to say it as prettily as you can, but I do." She slid her hands down Haruka's face, over her neck, onto her broad shoulders. A coy smile transformed her features, causing Haruka's heart to triphammer in her chest. "Didn't you say something about pleasure?"

There was a scant moment before Michiru was swept up into Haruka's embrace. Firm lips pressed against hers, ravishing her mouth. Callused hands slid over her robe clad form. Michiru moaned softly into the kiss Haruka pressed upon her. Michiru could feel the smile quirk Haruka's lips before the soft wetness of Haruka's tongue gained entrance to Michiru's waiting mouth.

To say their tongues dueled and danced would do an injustice to their impassioned embrace. They climbed a mount of growing passion, their souls entwining together even more solidly as they deepened the kiss. Mouths were raped and ravaged, then soothed and enflamed.

Hands roamed wildly, tearing the soft cloth of the robes in order to caress the soft expanses of skin that lay like a long hidden treasure beneath. Fingers danced over a broad back while a palm was laid flat against a soft stomach.

Haruka moaned into Michiru's mouth as her hand slid inexorably upward until it cupped Michiru's pert breast. The delicate flesh yielded to Haruka's insistent touch, allowing roughly callused fingers to tease the pink nipple into erection.

Haruka broke the kiss, panting heavily. Michiru whimpered, her arms firmly wrapped around Haruka's neck. Haruka opened her eyes.

Michiru lay beneath her, her mouth open as she panted lightly. Her lashes rested against her smooth cheeks. A gasp escaped her as Haruka began to roll Michiru's nipple between her fingers. A soft smile spread across Haruka's face.

"I love you."

The soft declaration opened Michiru's eyes. She gazed up at her lover through eyes made heavy by rampant desire.

"I, oh!, love you too."

Michiru smiled up at Haruka, her hands rubbing softly against her lover's back. Haruka smirked suddenly and lightly tweaked Michiru's nipple. Another gasp escaped Michiru as the sudden stimulation broke through the erotic haze.

Before Michiru could gather herself enough to say anything, Haruka's mouth had replaced her errant fingers. Michiru couldn't restrain the loud groan that escaped her as she felt the soft, wet heat of Haruka's talented mouth.

Her nipple was laved and suckled, arousing Michiru further and further until she felt that she must surely explode the moment Haruka finally touched her. She arched her hips upward, seeking to find some relief by pressing against Haruka's hip, but to no avail. The wily blond had moved in such a way as to offer Michiru nothing firm to push against. Michiru whimpered piteously.

"Please, Haruka…"

Haruka looked up at Michiru, releasing the well stimulated nipple in her mouth without raising her head. Every word she spoke wafted over the wet nipple, causing shivers of arousal to skitter across Michiru's nerves.

"What, Michiru? Did you need something?"

Michiru curbed the desire to whap her playful lover.

"Please, Haruka! I need you…" Michiru whimpered again, her eyes pleading with Haruka as she arched towards Haruka's strong frame. "Touch me…"

The breathless plea forced Haruka's breath to catch in her throat.

In a flurry, Haruka slid down Michiru's body and fastened her mouth to Michiru's aching, dripping wetness. Her tongue slid over Michiru's engorged flesh, groaning loudly as the taste exploded on her tongue.

"Gods! You taste so good!"

Michiru couldn't reply to Haruka's erotic compliment, as Haruka immediately dove back in for more as soon as she finished speaking. Haruka's tongue slid over every inch of Michiru's labia, soothing them. Michiru's hips arched into Haruka's mouth, seeking more, seeking that talented tongue on a particularly sensitive bit of flesh.

Michiru's eyes snapped open at the first touch of Haruka's tongue on her throbbing clit. Her breath caught in her throat as Haruka laved the bit of nerves, driving Michiru closer, closer…then Haruka slipped a finger inside, bending it slightly to bump against the top of Michiru's slippery love canal.

"OH!! YES!!" Michiru cried out sharply, her hands clutching at Haruka's head, holding that tongue in place for her sexual seppuku. Her back arched high off the bed, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. She shuddered and collapsed, the sensations subsiding.

With a loving, satisfied smile, Haruka licked Michiru's spend from her quivering flesh. Pulling herself up to lay beside her lover, Haruka pulled Michiru into a loving embrace. Holding each other tightly, they quickly succumbed to sleep.

\---

Michiru awoke at about three in the morning entirely far too warm and underdressed. She stretched slightly, her eyes tightly closed, her mind pulling up delicious memories of her highly erotic dream from the night before.

The sudden pulling of skin on skin and rather adamant protest from previously unused muscles caused Michiru's eyes to bolt open and her head to whip around to see the peacefully sleeping Haruka next to her, one arm thrown over Michiru's stomach. Her eyes widened slightly as she pulled up the covers slightly to see that Haruka was, indeed, naked underneath the all too thin sheets.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ …

Michiru's mind clicked along at a speed that would have impressed Ferrari. The all too handsome blond in bed with her had confessed her love just the previous evening. The memory was still fresh in Michiru's reeling mind, as was the memory of the thorough lovemaking that, even now in memory, made her knees weak.

Turning on her side to face her new lover, Michiru pondered the implications of this new aspect of their relationship.

Not much would change professionally. Everyone already thought the blond bachelor had long ago seduced her, though it would have been rude to ask if they truly were together. They would probably want to draw up some legal papers, Power of Attorney and all that, and they should really buy a bigger bed. There was only so much one could do on a single.

Michiru delicately caressed Haruka's cheek. A wistful smile broke across her features as she wondered if Haruka would like to meet her parents formally. She knew the tall racer had met them before, but it seemed as though with this new aspect, it would be altogether different.

Michiru nearly gasped in shock to see sleepy green eyes looking lovingly at her. Haruka turned her head slightly, pressing a kiss into Michiru's palm.

Lifting her head slightly, Haruka squinted at the bedside alarm clock. Groaning, she flopped onto her back.

"Ohayo…" she grunted, a winsome pout settling on her features. Michiru laughed merrily.

"It's not that early, love. We _did_ go to sleep before the sun went down."

Haruka wrapped Michiru in strong arms before continuing with an indignant tone.

"It's the principle of the thing!"

Michiru shook her head, laughing at her lover. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bedroom. All illumination was what little moonlight filtered in through the blinds from the brightly glowing full moon.

Haruka smiled at the beauty in her arms, her eyes mapping Michiru's face as though she wanted to memorize it. Leaning in slowly, she ran her dry tongue over equally dry lips before gently kissing her lover.

A contented sigh escaped Michiru's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's back. Haruka broke the kiss, not because she didn't wish to kiss Michiru, but because she really needed a drink of water.

Reaching over, Haruka grasped the now tepid glass of water she had placed by her bed that afternoon. Taking a large gulp, she then offered it to Michiru, who took a small sip before replacing the glass on the bedside table.

As Michiru stretched to replace the glass, Haruka was awarded with an unobstructed view of her perfectly formed breast, topped with the now erect nipple. Haruka felt in need of another drink as Michiru placed a finger under Haruka's chin and raised it so she was looking into the now flushed face of the handsome racer.

"Umm…"

"My eyes _are_ up here, Haruka." The gentle admonition was softened by the gentle smile on Michiru's face.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Michiru blushed deeply.

"You're just saying that because you want me in your bed."

Haruka grinned unabashedly, gleeful at having her love, naked, in her arms.

"You're already in my bed, sweetheart. I said it because it's true. That, and I love you with the same intensity which I hate natto. You know how much I hate that slimy, disgusting, cadaverous-"

Haruka's tirade against the popular breakfast food was interrupted by a gentle finger laid across her lips.

"I know how much you hate natto. You certainly tell me often enough."

Haruka stuck her tongue out at Michiru, seeing she had made her point.

"Is that an offer, big boy?" Michiru nearly laughed out loud at the wide eyed look Haruka was now sporting. The spluttering sounds she made were positively adorable.

"I love you, Haruka." Michiru shifted slightly under Haruka, pressing slightly up into the lanky body above her. "Mmmm…you feel good."

Haruka's breath hitched as Michiru's leg pressed against her center, enflaming her senses further.

"I love you," was all Haruka managed to choke out before capturing Michiru's lips in a soul ravishing kiss.

They broke apart quickly, Michiru pushing on Haruka's shoulders, flipping the tall blond onto her back. Michiru began kissing a trail over Haruka's broad shoulders.

"Gods, Haruka…you're so strong. I've dreamed about you holding me." Haruka could only grunt in reply as Michiru's talented hands slid over Haruka's sides onto her breasts. Haruka arched upward as Michiru squeezed softly.

A deliciously wicked thought crept into her head.

"Haruka…"

"Mmm…yes, love?"

"Remember that red scarf you wore?" Haruka stilled for a moment. She could feel her face heating as she recalled exactly what Michiru was talking about.

"Umm…maybe."

"Haruka! You know what I mean." Michiru ran her fingers through the short hair at the nape of Haruka's neck. "Do you know what that means?"

"That I wanted to wear a scarf on my arm?" Haruka was glad the light was off. That way she was mostly spared the wrath of Michiru's glare. The same was not true for the gentle whap Michiru landed on Haruka's shoulder.

"Oi! Fine, fine. You're talking about the hanky code, aren't you?"

Michiru smiled broadly.

"Of course."

Haruka flushed.

"Yes, I know what it means."

Michiru pressed against the nude form of her lover, grinding slightly into her muscled thigh.

"Was that an invitation or a tease?"

Haruka blushed even further, her face fully enflaming.

"Both. I never thought you would understand."

Michiru gently pressed her lips to Haruka's, conveying the love she felt.

"I noticed, love. I didn't think you knew what you were asking." Michiru shrugged. "Too bad we wasted so much time. I could have had you spread out before me a long time ago."

Haruka laughed.

"Probably." She stilled, looking up at Michiru. Reaching over, she flipped on the light, wishing to see her lover. A soft glow suffused the room, blinding them momentarily. Haruka gazed up at Michiru, a shy affection stealing over her squinting features.

Michiru glared at her erstwhile lover.

"Why did you do that, you pain?" Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka looked up at her lover, her face open and expressive.

"I wanted to see you."

Michiru felt a delicate blush steal over her features at Haruka's soft declaration. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the tall blond's lips. Haruka pressed up slightly, her well formed mouth drawing Michiru in, seducing her with nothing more than a kiss.

Michiru broke away suddenly, her gaze hot as she raked the nude form of her lover with a lascivious stare. A devious smile broke out on her beautiful face, quickly replaced by an innocent look that didn't fool Haruka one bit.

Michiru smiled innocently at her handsome lover. Sliding down the lanky form beneath her, she captured a pert nipple in her mouth. Haruka arched slightly, pushing her nipple more fully into Michiru's mouth. A low moan emerged from the depths of Haruka's soul as she surrendered to Michiru's ministrations. A gentle hand caressed her stomach, sliding over the taut skin before capturing the other nipple between a forefinger and thumb.

"I love you…unh! Gods, Michiru…" Haruka squirmed beneath Michiru's hand and mouth, seeking relief from the growing pressures rising in her groin. She could feel the wetness that leaked from her.

Panting, Haruka clutched at Michiru's back, her hands running over the smooth skin spasmodically with each suckle of Michiru's mouth. Squirming underneath Michiru, Haruka groaned deep in her throat, arching her hips up to try and get some purchase against Michiru's body in order to find some relief.

Michiru chuckled around Haruka's nipple, the vibrations causing a shudder to dance along Haruka's nerves.

"God, Michiru! Are you trying to kill me?" Haruka panted heavily as Michiru continued to tweak her sensitive nipples.

"Only a little death is in store for you, my love."

Haruka shook her head, laughing. Her laugh was cut short by a gentle bite to her erect nipple.

"I never should have agreed to help you learn French."

"Non?" Michiru slid her body sensually across Haruka's nude form, eliciting a low moan from the lanky blond. "La petit mort...non?" Michiru leaned in and kissed Haruka deeply, not allowing her to answer. Her lips pressed firmly against her lover's, moving gently against them. Michiru slid her tongue along Haruka's lower lip. Haruka let out a frustrated grunt and raised her head, capturing Michiru's head in a deep kiss, their tongues lashing against one another.

Michiru broke away, panting as heavily as Haruka. Her eyes twinkling, Michiru leeaned in close to Haruka, their noses touching.

"Mon amour...la petit mort?"

"Oui! Oui! Please, dear gods, Michiru, please!" Haruka squirmed underneath Michiru, holding her hips, seeking to pull them into the right angle to allow Haruka to finally achieve that elusive small death.

"Mmm...hold on, darling." Michiru rose from Haruka's body until she sat upright between Haruka's thighs. "Would you like to try...I do have good hands." Michiru blushed slightly.

Haruka's eyes widened.

"You would really...you want...oh gods! Yes!" Haruka sat up, pulling Michiru's head down for an impassioned kiss. Breaking apart quickly, Haruka looked deeply into Michiru's eyes. "Please, Michiru...I trust you."

Michiru laughed wryly.

"I think that's what I have to be afraid of. Alright then...relax and we'll see how you're doing down there."

Michiru pushed Haruka back down onto the bed with one hand on her chest. Her finger flicked over each nipple, rubbing them slightly before tracing a light path down Haruka's taut stomach. Michiru continued her downward trek until her finger slipped into wet heat. Michiru couldn't help but to let out a groan of her own as she felt what her actions had caused.

"All of this is for me?" Michiru's tone was teasing, but Haruka heard the slight disbelief that underlaid the gentle jibe.

Haruka reached her hand over and squeezed Michiru's knee, the closest part of Michiru she could reach without dislodging Michiru's finger.

"It's always been you, Michiru. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you a millennia ago, it's always been you."

Michiru swallowed hard against the lump that threated to invade her throat.

"I love you, Haruka."

"I love you-oh!" Michiru had entered her lover gently, sliding one finger deep into the burning wetness. Withdrawing it slightly, she pressed it deeper, then removed it to allow her to lubricate a second finger.

Michiru watched Haruka's face carefully as she pushed two fingers inside her, looking for any sign of discomfort. Rapt pleasure was all she could see, and it brought a pleased flush to her face.

"I love you so much, Haruka. So much..." Michiru added a third finger thrusting gently, stretching her lover around the protrusion.

Haruka arched her hips upward toward Michiru's fingers.

"Love you...gods...yes..." Haruka panted heavily as Michiru continued to tantalize her senses. Another finger was added and Michiru began to thrust deeply into her squirming lover.

"If you don't watch it, sweetheart, you're going to make me slide out."

Haruka cried out a negative and stilled, biting her lip as Michiru tucked her thumb.

"Relax, darling." Haruka smiled, nervousness showing in her eyes. "Trust me?" Haruka nodded, rapt in the sensations Michiru elicited from her. "Take a deep breath...and let it out."

Haruka nearly leapt off the bed as she felt herself stretched wide before the commandingly large intruder that suddenly invaded her. Michiru had stilled above her, watching her carefully. Haruka blinked rapidly, her eyes wide and her mouth open as she breathed in gasps.

"Good...LORD, Michiru!" Haruka tightened her inner muscles experimentally. Michiru moaned as she felt the velvet vise. "Mmmm...you have GOT to try this end."

Michiru laughed.

"We'll see about that, love."

"You feel good, Michiru."

Looking down at her supine lover, Michiru's heart beat loudly in her chest. The pleasure that invaded her at seeing and feeling the reaction she caused in Haruka...she had never felt it's equal.

Lowering her head, she adjusted her position so she could finally reach what she had dreamt of, night after night.

"Dear gods!" Haruka's back arched at the feel of Michiru's tongue. Michiru could feel her inner muscles clamping hard on her wrist. Idly she wondered if Haruka was strong enough to sprain her wrist. Smiling, Michiru ran her tongue over Haruka's swollen clit once more, teasingly.

The near sustained whimper from abover her brought a smile to Michiru's heart.

"Are you ready?" Michiru flexed her fist as she spoke, watching the myriad emotions flit across her lover's face.

"If you don't get on with it, I am not responsible for my actions."

Michiru laughed and raked her free nails down Haruka's stomach.

"Behave."

Haruka whimpered and stilled. Her eyes, which had closed at some point that she couldn't remember, shot open as she felt the wet flickering on her clit. Deep within her, Michiru's fist expended and shrunk, twisted and pulled on her inner recesses, eliciting sensations she had never felt before.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! OH!!"

Haruka's cries echoed off the walls, accented by the wet squishing from Michiru's ministrations. With a final loud cry, Haruka leapt into the vast maelstrom that Michiru had been preparing.

Her very being was eradicated in the buffet of sensation to which she gave herself. The only connection she retained was that of Michiru, the one who had brought her here and the only one who could keep her.

As she slowly returned to herself, soft moans escaped from Haruka.

"Love?" Michiru sat poised between Haruka's now limp thighs. "Haruka?" A twitch of her fingers got her lover's attention in the form of a low groan. "I have to take my fist out now, love. Relax."

Pulling slowly, Michiru extracted herself from the sucking heat that was her lover. With a wide smile, she saw the extent of Haruka's...lubrication. Long strings connected her fingers when she stretched them to restore circulation.

With a soft carress, Michiru left the bed to wash her hand. As much as she loved the taste of Haruka, she wasn't about to lick cold fluids.

Returning to her comatose lover, Michiru smiled as she slid into her lover's arms. Haruka tightened her embrace slightly and dropped a kiss onto Michiru's shoulder.

"Mmm...thank you."

Michiru laughed softly.

"Thank _you_. That felt wonderful."

"You should try it from my end."

Michiru laughed and ran a finger along the hand that held her pressed against Haruka.

"I always knew I liked your hands."

~fin~


End file.
